A teaching system in which an instrumented golfer drives a golf ball in an indoor driving range has been developed. The data derived from the golfer's body motions, golf club motion, and initial flight of the golf ball are analyzed to predict the total ball trajectory among other things. To enhance the illusion of realism to the golfer, a typical outdoor golf scene, showing items such as a fairway, traps and green, is projected on a screen located a few yards from him toward which he hits the ball. Further enhancing the realism, the applicant optically projects a moving simulated golf ball upon the screen after the real ball reaches the projection screen. The simulated golf ball follows the same apparent motion and perspective diminution that a real ball would appear to follow.
It would disturb the illusion of reality that applicant is attempting to create if the golf ball were to impact on the screen and distort it, or fall in sight of the golfer.